


Plan an Escape Route

by redcirce



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Manip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-07 22:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15917532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redcirce/pseuds/redcirce
Summary: A bit of fanart inspired by the fics about Veronica sneaking Sweet Pea into her bedroom...





	Plan an Escape Route

**Author's Note:**

> Sadly, I only had really low quality pics to work with for this, which is why I went full-on soft focus. Hopefully it's still fun!


End file.
